The New Ghoul In Town
by TheLovelyReaper
Summary: A mysterious new girl appears at Monster High one day and Draculaura is instantly eager to become friends. Will she succeed or will this be one friend she cannot make?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning class! We have a new student joining us today," announced.

Stepping aside, he revealed a petite girl with a large stuffed bear. She looked completely normal aside from her mint green hair. The girl peeked up shyly.

"Please introduce yourself."

She shook her head and whispered something to him. He nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I see. Class, this is Bonnie Shay. Bonnie, why don't you sit next to Draculaura?"

The vampires raised her hand and Bonnie obeyed. She buried her face in the bear silently.

"Hi, my name is Draculaura, but you can call me Lala."

"I-I'm Bonnie,"she near whispered, her voice like that of a child.

"Your bear is fangtastic."

"Thank you, his name is Gar. He's my best friend."

"That's so adorable!"

She resisted the urge to hug the girl silly. A cleaver flew at them, but someone caught it neatly. Lala looked around to see who and came up empty. Her new friend was staring at her bear distastefully.

"Naughty Gar, you know better."

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh-uh huh…"

Giggling, Draculaura decided to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. He was giving a speech about the importance of yellow newt tail as opposed to red newt tail. It all seemed barbaric to the vegan vampire. She glanced back at her desk mate to find that she was writing vigorously in a notebook. The language was not one she had ever seen before. It seemed to say:

_Mam__chara__, _

_Mam__chara__, __rinne__mé__cara__lá atá inniu ann__. __Is__Draculaura__a hainm agus__tá__sí i ndáiríre__deas__.__ G__ar__deir__Dia duit__. __Inis__daidí__breá liom é__, agus __a chailleann__tú go léir__go mór__._

_Grá__, __Bonnie_

She noticed her name among the words on the page. Cautiously, she tapped on her shoulder.

"Not trying to be nosy, but what language is that?"

"It's Irish. My family is in Ireland."

"Wow, that's really far away…"

"Yeah, I miss them a lot. But Gar helps keep me from feeling lonely."

Lala smiled, about to ask if she wanted to hang out, but the bell rang. Bonnie fled before she could speak. That was the last period of the day, so she found her friends and told them about the new girl. They were eager to help her locate their potential new friend. Surprisingly, she was talking to Twyla. The boogeygirl was actually laughing for once!

As they approached, Twyla waved shyly and started to fade into the shadows. The other girl turned around in confusion.

"Oh, hello Draculara."

"Hi Bonnie! These are my friends Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo, and Robecca."

"Hello…"

She held the bear closer to her body and blushed. Draculaura couldn't help scooping her up into a hug. A soft squeak emitted from her lips. Saying goodbye to Twyla, she followed the other girls outside. They asked her many questions as they walked.

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have any powers?"

"What are your parents?"

"What's with the bear?"

Bonnie mumbled a reply, but nobody could understand besides Clawdeen, who nodded in sympathy.

"You girls are freakin' her out with all the questions."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bonnie," Frankie grimaced.

"I-it's okay. I'm from Ireland and my dad is a banshee. That's why I can't speak up. Gar is my best friend and he protects me from bullies."

"Well isn't that cute. Her teddy bear protects her!"

"Cleo, don't be mean."

"I'm not; I just find it unrealistic that a teddy bear could possibly protect anyone from harm!"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she stormed off. All eyes were on Cleo, who remained remorseless. Draculaura ran after her friend to make sure she was okay. By the time she caught up, she had been cornered by Toralei and her followers. They were closing in quickly.

"Aww, if it isn't the new baby and her teddy bear. How sweet."

"P-please, just leave me alone."

"Oh, this is just purr-fect. Don't worry sweetie, we'll make this quick."

The cat-girl sneered and lunged at the stuffed animal. She missed, fortunately, but prepared to pounce again. Covering the bear's ears, Bonnie planted her feet.

"Don't. Touch. My. GAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

She released an ear-splitting wail that brought the girls to their knees. Every window on campus shattered and ever wolf howled in agony. It ended after a full minute when she collapsed on the ground. Toralei fled with her gang fearfully. Draculaura moved toward the girl, but Twyla was there first. Together they carried the unconscious banshee, bear and all, to the infearmary. The nurse declared that she just needed to rest.

"Oh, thank goodness. Why are those ghouls so mean?"

"Because she's different. It's sad that, even in a school of monsters rejected by normie society, there is still such intolerance."

Lala stared at the boogeygirl in amazement. That was the first time she had heard her speak more than a few words. Her huge eyes glittered in anger. Their friend stirred and gripped her bear closer. She looked around in confusion.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're in the infearmary. You fainted."

"I did? I'm sorry, all I remember is that awful cat trying to steal Gar."

"Speaking of Gar, I was wondering why you went totally batty when that happened. I know he's special but…"

Sighing, the smaller girl got up off the bed she was on and motioned for them to follow. Her friends obeyed, not questioning her. They walked until they reached a dorm room. Bonnie plucked a key from her pocket and opened the door. The window in her room was surprisingly undamaged.

"Plastic," she shrugged calmly at their expressions, "Now, what I am about to show you is a secret and you cannot tell anybody, okay?"

The girls nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Gar, it's okay now. You may move."

The watched for a minute as the bear did nothing. Then, as if by magic, he stood and faced them.

"Finally, I thought I would have to wait all day," it said with an Irish accent.

"Oh. My. Goth."

_**Sorry if it was stupid. I just got this idea one day while watching the movies. Should I leave it as a oneshot? Please R&amp;R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Never seen a teddy bear talk? Lemme slip into something more comfortable."

He clapped and, in a puff of smoke, turned into an exact copy of Draculaura. She gasped and sat down on the bed behind her.

"Hello, I'm Draculaura," Gar said in her voice.

"Is that really what I look like?"

"I never make a mistake."

"I look fangtastic!"

Chuckling, he changed into a tall boy with shaggy black hair. His eyes were silver.

"As you can see, I'm a shapeshifter. I stowed away when Bonnie's parents sent her here so we wouldn't be apart. She's my girl."

"Wait, so Gar's your boyfriend?"

"Yes. My parents wanted to separate us, so he replaced my teddy bear."

"How romantic!"

The vampires blushed at the thought of her own werewolf stowing away to be with her. They looked at each other with such intensity that it was obvious they had a connection. Twyla, who had been silent up until that moment, cleared her throat.

"Why doesn't he just enroll here?"

"Because if he does, my parents will find out and I will be forced to leave."

"That's why I pose as a teddy bear. So I can go to class and still blend in. It took everything in me not to scare the fleas off those mangy alley cats."

Lala giggled at his choice of words. He sounded just like Clawd. That's when a thought dawned on her. She was supposed to meet Clawd at the library right after school!

"I-I've gotta go!"

She took off at top speed, leaving the three others dumbfounded. Twyla, feeling more at home here than even her dorm, decided to spend the night. Together, they had the best night ever! Gar snuck off campus as a normie to get snacks, Twyla did shadow puppets, and Bonnie sang them to sleep when it was time to lie down. The boogeygirl was amazed by how beautiful her voice was. She hit a high note in the song and nothing shattered.

"How did you do that without breaking anything?"

"She's part siren. She can't use two abilities at once, so her banshee side isn't able to work when she's singing," Gar explained.

The smaller girl nodded in understanding just as the song ended. Twyla was given the bed while Bonnie curled up on her boyfriend's chest. Saying their goodnights, they all succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

The couple was awakened the next morning by knocking on the door. Gar shifted into his teddy bear form while Bonnie got up to answer the door. It was Lala.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

"What?"Bonnie muttered, rubbing her face.

"It's noon! Time to get up and enjoy your Saturday!"

Blinking twice, the hybrid shut the door in her face. She turned around and fell on the floor. Gar stepped over her in his normal form and opened the door. The shocked vampire was still standing there.

"Sorry for my girl's rude behavior, she isn't a morning person."

"Obviously . I-is she okay?!"

He turned to see her rolling all over the floor, whining softly. It was frankly disturbing.

"Yeah, she's fine. Anyway, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if she wanted to have lunch with my friends and I."

"One sec."

Walking over to the still-whining girl, he kicked her in the butt. She instantly stood up. A serene expression replaced her scowl.

"Yes?"

"Draculaura here is wondering if you want to go the lunch."

"Who's paying?"

"I will, now go get dressed so you we can leave."

Lala watched their interaction with clear fascination. Gar was stern, yet gentle at the same time. Bonnie was childish, despite her composed exterior in public. They were opposites, yet they worked together perfectly. It reminded her of her relationship with Clawd. Twyla moved, derailing her train of thought. The boogeygirl sat up and looked around for a moment. A smile graced her face as she disappeared into the shadows.

The couple reemerged from the bathroom moments later looking stylish. He was wearing a black t-shirt and ripped up jeans with black Converse. She was wearing a powder blue sundress with white sandals. They looked perfect. Draculaura squealed in delight.

"You guys look fangtastic!"

"Thank you. By the way, my name is Lance right now. Okay?"

"Got it! Now come on, we have meet up with them out front."

She took off down the hall and they trailed behind calmly. As planned, the other girls were waiting out front. Cleo stared at her feet guiltily. Clawdeen gave her a hard nudge in the side, attempting to look sly.

"Oh, alright! Bonnie, I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have made fun of your bear."

"I accept your apology."

Gar introduced himself to the group swiftly and they were on their way. The place they would be dining at was a small, on-campus restaurant. Many questions were asked during the walk there.

"Are you a monster?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Are you a new student too?"

"What kind of monster are you?"

Sighing, he squeezed Bonnie's hand.

"Yes, Ireland, not really, and I will simply assure you that I am a monster, but do not want to reveal my race."

His girlfriend smiled and nodded in confirmation. The other girls looked slightly suspicious, but they had arrived at the restaurant so it was somewhat forgotten. A hostess led them over to a table for five and Gar pulled Bonnie's seat out for her. Draculaura and Frankie awww-ed adoringly. Their werewolf ghoul friend rolled her eyes.

"Can you ghouls please sit down so we can order?"

They obeyed quickly, looking at their menus. The couple shared one and pointed out items to each other. This caused Cleo to glare in disgust.

"Get a room you two."

"That's what we've been telling you and Deuce!" Draculaura commented.

The mummy blushed slightly, looking down at her menu. When the waitress came by, they ordered. Much to their surprise, Bonnie ordered a large cheeseburger with fries while Gar ordered a soup and salad. When asked if she would finish it all, the couple burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. They didn't stop until the food arrived.

"Oh deities, that's funny. Girls, this is probably the smallest meal she's had in a long time."

As if to confirm this, the small girl opened her mouth unusually wide and revealed several pointed teeth of average size. She ate the burger in one bite. Her boyfriend sipped his soup indifferently. Soon all of the other girls were asking her questions about how she ate so much but stayed so tiny. Gar smiled at her and her at him. The revelation of his monster race had been avoided for the time being.

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. Truth is, I had this chapter for a bit with no idea how to end it. Thank you for reading~ TLR**_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Bonnie had enrolled at Monster High and things were going great. Twyla had become her permanent roommate, her grades were good, and Gar had avoided being revealed. They thought things were going to stay perfect. But, alas, life doesn't work that way for long.

"Hey Bonnie!" a voice called as she left the library.

Before she knew what was happening, Toralei swooped in and snagged Gar. Bonnie wailed, but the cat-girl smirked.

"You can cry all you want, my earplugs are soundproof."

Grinning vilely, she clawed his arm. Stuffing came out like bits of cloud. The banshee-mix screamed and tried to grab him, but the twins blocked her way. Just as Toralei was about to get his stomach, a shadow rose from the ground and took Gar away. Twyla emerged from the shadow and dashed off with the 'bear'. Bonnie took advantage of their shock, taking off after her friend. She arrived at her dorm to find humanoid Gar on her bed, bleeding profusely from his arm.

"Thank you so much Twyla. I know how much courage that must've taken," he smiled tightly.

"You would've died if I didn't."

She hushed them both before closing the door and holding his hand. What happened next was nothing short of magical. Bonnie sang softly, the notes varying from high to low in short intervals. The wounds glowed as they shut and healed. His skin looked perfect as the last note was hit. Twyla wouldn't have believed it herself if it hadn't happened right in front of her.

"I thought sirens could only persuade and seduce with their songs."

"I'm not just a siren, though. My kind is extremely rare and therefore unpredictable. My brother Collin can destroy buildings with _his_ voice."

"He must be very powerful."

"Uh-huh, but he doesn't talk a lot because of it."

Twyla nodded mindlessly at her words, daydreaming about something or other. There was a knock at the door and Gar turned back into a teddy bear. It was Clawdeen and Draculaura.

"Are you okay? We heard you making a ruckus by the library."

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"Yup, the kitties took Gar and ripped him."

Lala instantly teared up, but the werewolf simply looked irritated.

"Don't worry, I patched him up. Twyla saved him though."

They stared in surprise at the blushing boogeygirl. Clawdeen tilted her head in confusion suddenly.

"Couldn't you have just told them to put him down?"

"What?"

"I read somewhere that sirens can make people do what they want with just their voice."

"Oh, no, I can't do that. Not yet at least. My mom can though. I take after my dad more in that way."

Suddenly, a sneeze interrupted them. It wasn't from the hallway or any of them, but from Gar. They all turned to look at the inanimate stuffed animal in shock.

"Did it just sneeze?" the werewolf asked.

"Um, noooo…"

Then he sneezed again.

"Haha, sorry…" he smiled.

Clawdeen screamed and jumped a foot in the air. Sighing, Bonnie picked him up.

"I guess the bear's out of the bag. Clawdeen, this is my boyfriend Gar. Gar, you've already met Clawdeen."

"Wait, boyfriend? Your boyfriend is a teddy bear?"

"No."

"Then is he a ghost like Spectra that possesses it?"

"It'd be easier to show you."

There was a puff a smoke and the crossbreed was in the arms of his boy form.

"Lance?"

"Well, it's Gar actually. Nice to meet you formally."

"Lala, did you know about this?"

"Yeah…" the vampiress blushed in embarrassment.

"This is so…voltage! As Frankie would put it. So he's a shape shifter?"

"Somewhat."

She immediately began asking questions about the extents of his powers. Could he turn into a celebrity, could he change his clothes, everything. Just as Draculaura did, she promised not to reveal their secret to anyone. Her word came with a price though. Smirking, he turned into Lala and posed for a picture with her.

"It's not the real thing, but it's close enough."

The ghoul-friends looked at the picture and squealed in delight. Now they had a picture of the vampire, which was absolutely impossible by any other means.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to us."

"No problem. We know a thing or two about the importance of friendship. I would hate it if I didn't have at least one picture of our friends in Ireland."

"You have a picture? Can we see?"

Nodding, Bonnie smiled and pulled out her binder. Inside was a picture of them with five other monsters. There was a girl that looked like she was covered in flour, a gorgeous redheaded girl, a boy that was holding his head and grinning, a boy with light bluish skin and kelp in his hair, and girl with wings whose eyes resembled the night sky.

"We covered Alva with flour so you could see her in the picture."

"Is she a vampire?"

"No, she's a sylph. An invisible air fairy."

"Oh, okay. Who are the others?"

It was Gar's turn this time. In order there was Alva, Radhan, Aodhan, Darcy, and Einin. They had all gone to school together in Ireland.

"They all sound foreign except for Darcy."

"Darcy literally means 'descendent of the dark one'. He is _crazy_."

"What is he?"

"A kelpy. It's a water-horse that can take the form of a man or woman. Bonnie is technically the youngest out of all of us, that's why her name is the most modern. They're actually coming to visit us during spring break."

"That's fangtastic! I can't wait to meet them!"

After being assured that their friends would love to meet them, the girls left once again. The door shut and the couple collapsed onto the bed tiredly. Bonnie from having used her healing powers and not resting afterward, Gar from guilt. They both knew what would really happen. Alva was too shy to really interact with new people, so she would just pretend she wasn't there. Radhan was a bit stuck up and would flirt with anything male. Aodhan would play nice and hang out with everybody; unless someone took his head without his permission. Darcy would spend most of his time in the water or playing pranks. And then there was Einin. The harpy was so sensitive to light that, chances are, someone would take a picture with the flash on and spook her. Only Bonnie's lullaby could lure her out, but that also meant putting everyone within a fifty foot radius asleep. In all it was a bad idea. But their friends were so determined to see them and, once they wanted to do something, they couldn't be stopped.

Hopefully their new friends would understand. If not, they were all in for a bumpy ride.

_**Sorry for taking so long **__**again**__**. My other story is ending so hopefully I'll have more time for this one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for driving us, Lala."

"No problem! I just hope that your friends like me…"

"Of course they will. Just no flash photography, please."

Bonnie, Gar, and Draculaura were on their way to the dock to pick up their friends. They had decided to come by boat for obvious reason. Mostly being that a girl with wings riding in a plane would look a bit suspicious. Plus, Darcy could swim while Einin and Alva flew. The other ghouls had decided to stay back at the school to set up a welcoming party. Hopefully the Irish monsters wouldn't be overwhelmed.

"So, what does the boat look like?"

"You'll know it when you see it."

Sure enough, a boat that seemed to be from a Viking reenactment appeared from the mist like a movie scene. A bird seemed to be flying beside it, but the form became more humanoid as it got closer. Soon a boy with bluish skin and water-colored eyes peeked over the edge of the dock. Lala jumped a foot. He grinned childishly with one webbed hand raised.

"Yo! Bonnie, long time no see."

"Darcy! What's up dude?"

"Surfin', swimmin', skinny-dippin'. I swam the whole way here and I'm still ready to party!"

He pulled himself up onto the dock and revealed a muscular body covered in scales. His swim trunks hung low on his hips. Soon the boat docked as well, Einin perching on the mast like a figurehead. An invisible force ruffled their hair gently. The couple grinned, but the vampiress shivered.

"What kind of conditioner do you use?" a wispy, nervous voice questioned in her ear.

"Uh, um…Screamin' Green Apple?"

"It smells lovely. I'm Alva, by the way, sorry if I scared you."

She relaxed and smiled in the direction of the voice.

"I'm Draculaura. Fangtastic to finally meet you."

"Y-you too. Bonnie's told us a lot about you guys."

A hand on her shoulder interrupted their pleasant conversation and she turned to see a goddess. Before her stood a model-worthy girl with long red hair and emerald eyes, her body draped in a toga that rivaled Cleo's entire wardrobe. Fangs poked out from beneath her ruby lips. She would definitely give the mummy a run for her money.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Radhan," her voice was musical and lilted.

"I'm Draculaura, are you a-"

"Vampire? Yes. You're obviously one too, just not my kind."

"Your _kind_?"

"Yes, Baobhan Sith. We are a race of exclusively female vampires that inhabit Ireland."

"What do you eat?"

"Well, my family drinks sheep blood, but I only do that on Saturnalia so I don't upset tradition. Otherwise, I drink blood substitutes."

"Me too!"

The vampiresses chattered on about differences between their cultures while their friends greeted each other. Gar was currently attempting to pry Bonnie from Aodhan's grip while Einin fluttered about nervously. It would've caused quite a commotion if they weren't alone. Finally the shapeshifter gave up and let go, allowing their headless friend to wrap himself around her like a serpent. She flailed in distress, so the redheaded vampiress helped her. Lala's phone buzzed as she received a text asking where they were. By the time she had responded, most of the non-fliers were in her car. Radhan claimed that she would rather race them there on foot and Gar was going to fly with Einin so they could catch up.

Bonnie was surprised by how well behaved everyone was. Back home, they would've had to put out two fires by now. Hopefully they would continue acting this way at the party. She had already warned the ghouls about flash photography and bright lights, so the harpy wouldn't be startled. Her only worry was that a fight may start between Cleo and the short-tempered redhead. As long as they didn't insult each other everything would be perfect. This was going to be a _looong_ night. An unexpected turn snapped her out of her thoughts swiftly. The school was in the opposite direction, but the vampiress seemed to know where she was going. They ended up stopping at a large, spooky house.

Gar opened the door for her, taking her hand like a true gentleman. Radhan stood a few feet away making sure she looked perfect. Soft, pulsing lights could be seen from within the house and candelabras illuminated the door.

"Oh my Bel! That looks so spooktacular, I can't wait to meet everyone," Aodhan grinned.

"Let's go in then!"

Draculaura led the group inside and they were met by a crowd of cheering monsters. Smiling, Bonnie pulled Twyla from the crowd.

"Everyone, this is my friend Twyla I told you about."

The boogeygirl looked up through her lashes shyly, locking eyes with Darcy. His cheeks tinted a soft purple that appeared when he blushed.

"Hello."

"H-hi. Nice to finally meet ya', I'm Darcy."

"Twyla. It's nice to meet you too."

Once that was over, they were introduced to the rest of the ghouls. As predicted, Cleo looked Radhan up and down scrutinizingly. The redhead did the same.

"Nice wrap."

"Nice wraps. Egyptian Cotton?"

"Of course. Yours?"

"Same. It's so much lighter than other materials. That necklace really brings out your eyes."

"Thank you! And I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous those sandals are."

"These old things? They're actually from Sparta and made of genuine Athens olive wood."

"Their good," Gar chuckled to the others.

Soon all of the Irish monsters were integrated into the crowd. Aodhan's head bounced over their hands like a beach ball in a mosh pit. Radhan was hitting on guys with Cleo. Darcy danced with Twyla in the shadows. Alva playfully tugged on people and ruffled their hair. And even Einin was having fun flying through the air like a bird. Everything was perfect! Then _it_ happened. A huge flash of light startled the harpy, causing her to screech and flap around uncontrollably. The bouncing head fell to the floor and got kicked around in the confusion. This caused him to accidentally set fire to the place via his flame-footed ghost horse. To make matters worse, Bonnie and Einin were now trapped in the blazing building.

"No!" the shape shifter screamed, about to run back in.

Clawd and Darcy managed to stop him with much difficult. Fueled by carnal rage, he turned on the cause of the fire and strangled his headless body. Aodahan attempted to fight back, but was pinned to the ground by an angry Gar. Some monsters tried to put out the fire while others cried; both were equally useless. The Irish monsters chattered back and forth in their native tongue. They all turned to face the burning building simultaneously.

"Bonnie, is féidir leat éisteacht liom?!" the vampiress waited a second before calling, "Scream ag an tine! Scream ag an tine!"

There was an earsplitting scream from inside the building and the ground shook slightly. It happened again and the front of the building blew out. The harpy stumbled out moments later with Bonnie in her arms. She was limp and slightly covered in soot, but breathing shallowly. Gar grabbed her protectively, dropping to the ground and shielding her.

"Oh, this is all my fault. I should have been there to protect you. I'm so sorry baby. Is brea liom tu, le do thoil a heath ceart go leor. "

Tears fell from his eyes as he stroked her hair lovingly. Nobody dared to come near them for fear of being attacked by the shape shifter. She coughed once and opened her eyes a sliver. A weak smile quirked at her lips.

"Calm down. I'm okay, mo ghor."

He crushed her to his chest, but released quickly when she groaned in pain. Bonnie turned to Einin with a loving smile. Her hand reached toward her.

"She saved my life. Einin flapped her wings to keep the smoke away enough for me to breathe. I am eternally grateful."

"It's alright, that just make us even now sister," she replied with a smirk.

Everyone turned to gawk at the harpy, shocked that she could speak. She raised an eyebrow back at them.

"What? I'm shy, not mute!"

Too relieved to do much else, the whole group laughed and fled the scene before firemen came. It would be hard enough to deal with the normies without a house fire. Draculaura was slightly disturbed, but unsure if she heard correctly, as the kelpie spoke to another Irish monster.

"Isn't it weird that this has happened five times now?"

_**Sorry for taking so long once again! This chapter was another that was hard to end. That's why it ended kind of awkwardly. All of the foreign words are in Irish and can be translated through google by those who are truly curious. Thank you for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks after the Irish monsters had left, Bonnie was rummaging through her locker for her Gorus assignment. They were given a sheet of music to practice, but she found this unnecessary due to her ability to memorize and perform in seconds. A commotion down the hall caught her attention, so she hurried to investigate while Gar changed forms and looked for it instead. In a stairwell, she discovered Draculaura and Clawd. The former was in tears, makeup running down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I just think we need some time apart to explore who we are as monsters."

"B-But why?"

"Draculaura, we've been together for years. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to go out with other people?"

"No…"

"Look, you aren't making this easy for either of us so I'll come out and say it: We should see other people."

He turned away, toward Bonnie, and she could see that his face was filled with shame as he walked toward her. She glared up at him with pure disappointment and he looked away, ears pinning back. Emitting a quiet, high pitched sound she knew would hurt, she allowed him to pass. Clawd made it three feet before collapsing and howling. Smirking inwardly, she sauntered over to Draculaura. The vampire girl immediately clinged to her in a mess of tears and pigtails. Humming a calm song, she held her until the sobs stopped. Her pink eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"B-Bonnie, I don't know what to do! Clawd was everything to me…"

"Well, we have two options. You can either go to your dorm and eat ice scream til you puke. Or you can pick yourself up, get a makeover, and show him what he gave up."

"Can we do both?"

"Sure, why not?"

Draculaura smile softly at her friend and followed her out. Bonnie bumped into Gar on her way out of the stairwell.

"There you are! I found the-"

"Not doing it."

"But I-"

"Nope."

"Why?!"

"She needs me."

He threw his hands and the papers into the air in frustration, before sitting on the floor. Bonnie rolled her eyes, tapping his nose. Gar instantly turned into his stuffed bear form. The vampire girl was stunned.

"How did you-"

"It's like a replay button. Whatever he last was, he transforms into."

She picked her still-pouting boyfriend off the floor and started down the hall with her friend on her heels. Once they reached Draculaura's dorm, they ducked inside. It was everything she'd expect of the girl. Her bed was coffin-shaped with pink bedding trimmed with lace and accented elegantly with black. The other side of the room was full of purples and golds, adorned with animal prints of all kinds. Setting him down, she went to the freezer to check out the choices of ice scream. Much to her delight, there was a gallon of Chocolate Chunk. They sat down on the bed with their respective spoons and watched the newest _Vampire Majesty _boovie. During the movie, Clawdeen came to tell them that her brother had been properly maimed. On the downside, however, word of the breakup had reached Spektra's blog. This caused another crying fit that the hybrid quickly stifled.

"Listen, you need to ghoul up! Get out there and show him just what he gave up."

"B-But, I don't want anybody but Clawd!"

"That's while we'll do a fake double date. I even have someone in mind!"

"Who?" Draculaura whimpered, looking slightly interested.

"You'll see. You like the strong, affectionate type, right?"

She nodded and Bonnie grinned.

"Perfect! In two weeks we'll go on a double date that'll make him cry like a pup!"

"Oh, thank you!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Two Weeks Later-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When the big day finally came, all the ghouls came together to give the two schemes a fierce makeover. Draculaura was done up in dusky pink eyeshadow, scary red lipstick, and black eyeliner. Bonnie wore sea green eyeshadow, bubbly blue lipstick, and hydra blue eyeliner. The latter wore an off-the-shoulder blue dress with scattered green sequins and matching stiletto sandals. Clawdeen chose to design her best friend's outfit herself. It was a pink faux-wrap dress with black satin accents and a pair of black flats. Her hair was piled on her head like a boovie star while the other let her hair hang in its natural waves. The doorbell of Twyla's house rang, so the ghouls all gathered to see who had come. Gar stepped in first wearing a grey button-up over a white t-shirt with nice jeans and boots. After him came the most handsome manster that the ghouls, including Cleo, had ever seen. He was tall with a well-defined jawline and eyes so green that emeralds would be jealous. His silver hair was artfully spiked with a fade that contrasted nicely with his light green skin. He wore a simple black flannel with faded jeans.

"I feel a tad underdressed, I apologize," he said in a soft, melodic voice.

Bonnie stepped forward to hug him tight before turning to her friends.

"Ghouls, this is Collin. Collin, the girl in pink is-"

"Draculaura, of course. It really is a pleasure to meet you after all I've been told."

He bent down to kiss her hand politely while she just gawked. After a moment of searching, she found her voice.

"C-Collin? As in Bonnie's big brother?"

"The one and only. I heard about your predicament and would love to help. Especially if my date is such a cutie."

She giggled, taking his arm, and the ghouls cheered. The couples left, going out to a waiting Cascaro. Collin opened the front passenger's seat for Draculaura politely, then got in the driver's seat. The other two hopped in the back. He turned the radio on, humming quietly while his sister sang her heart out. A soft smile graced his face as he drove. They arrived rather swiftly at their destination, an elegant Japanese restaurant known as _Kaiju's_.

"You got a reservation here?! This place is booked for months!"

"Bonnie wanted to try it."

They entered the restaurant, the vampire looking around in awe while her friend strode up to the host confidently. She leaned over the counter, speaking softly. It may have been the lighting, but she was sure she saw his eyes turn green as he grabbed menus and led them to a booth near the dancefloor. Live music was played by a small orchestral on stage. Collin said something in Irish and Bonnie giggled, but Gar rolled his eyes. Thinking it would be rude to ask what was funny, Draculaura kept her mind on her menu. Across the room she heard a soft gasp and glanced up to see Viperine… with Clawd. Her heart broke all over again. His eyes met hers, but quickly looked away. A gentle hand on her arm shook her from her trance. She looked away, right into two green gems.

"Is that him?" Collin whispered, tucking her hair back gently.

"Yes."

"And the girl?"

"Someone I thought was my friend."

"Trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

After a moment of debating, she nodded. He waved a waitress over to take their orders swiftly. After she left, he smiled at her.

"So, Lala, what do you do in your free time?"

"Mostly shopping and skating.*

"You skate? Me too!"

"What team?!"

"Baron Boohannon U."

"You guys are awesome!"

Bonnie smirked, holding her hand out as the two conversed. Grumbling, Gar handed her a twenty. All week he'd been griping that this date would be a disaster since Collin was so excitable. Unfortunately he didn't account for Draculaura's equally bubbly personality. Their food was brought and his girlfriend swiped a piece of fried calamari, smirking smugly.

"The things I do for you."

"Make me love you more every time."

He kissed her deeply and she returned it eagerly. They forgot completely about the other couple trying to eat. Very calmly, the other hybrid set his fork down and beckoned for help.

"What's wrong?" Lala whimpered, not wanting him to leave yet.

"I've lost my appetite and have decided to go frightseeing. Are you up for it?"

"What about Bonnie and Gar?"

He glanced at the still-liplocked couple with unhidden disgust.

"Frightseeing it is then!"

Collin requested two take-out containers, boxing up both his and her food before paying for the bill. She couldn't help but smile at how gentlemonsterly he was being. They headed out to the car and he chuckled, adjusting the mirror. A quick glance told her why. Clawd had followed them out at a distance and was now in his car. His lips curled into a ferocious snarl as the other male winking, pulling out of the parking lot. A pair of headlights followed them out. He continued following them everywhere they drove. Despite his lack of familiarity, her now pseudo-date had an impeccable sense of direction. He went straight to Scairy Queen and bought them both ice scream sundaes. Then he drove to a clearing in the woods that over looked the whole town. Smiling, he turned his radio on and led her up to the top of the car.

"Collin, this is fangtastic! The lights look like little diamonds shining in candlelight."

"Yeah, my home is much prettier but this is nice too."

"Bonnie doesn't talk about home."

"Well, she has a good reason. My parents are crazy!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Our parents are all about music. Mom is a siren, so all she does is sing. And dad plays the fiddle. Bonnie sings and I can play the lyre. But Gar can't do any of that. That's why they tried to separate them."

"Because he isn't a musician?"

"Exactly. I wanted her to be happy, so I snuck Gar into her bag."

"You are such a good big brother!"

"Thank you. Hey, wanna hear a song?"

She nodded and he reached into the car, pulling out a black case. Inside was a miniature harp. He strummed it, a beautiful sound emanating from it. Draculaura listened as he played soulfully, sadness touching her heart. Clawd was always so good to her and she tried her hardest to be just as good, but obviously it wasn't good enough. The music ceased and she glanced up at Collin who was looking off into the distance. A pair of headlights approached from the direction they came. Smirking, he pulled her into the car. The other car pulled up and he leaned forward as if to kiss her, then took a sip of his drink. They could see from the shadows the lights caused that it looked like her was kissing her; The door was ripped off in seconds. A furry, muscular arm yanked the hybrid out, pinning him roughly to the car.

"Keep your dirty hands off my ghoul," Clawd snarled, glaring at Collin.

"Funny, I could've sworn you lost your claim when you dumped her. Now, let go of me before I make you."

"I'd like to see that."

Sighing softly, the Irishman leaned down to look into the car.

"Lala, be a dear and put the headphones under my seat on."

She obeyed quickly, curious to what was going to happen. He took a deep breath, then screamed like a true banshee. The wolfman howled in agony, falling to his knees with his hands over his ears. Draculaura gasped softly at his pain, but stayed put.

"Now," Collin said softly when he stopped, "Are you going to do that again?"

"What?"

"I said 'Are you going to do that again?'!"

"N-No."

"Good boy. I think you need to get control over your emotions."

"Sorry. Can I talk to her please?'

Huffing, she got out with her arms crossed. Collin stood close in case she needed help.

"What do you want, Clawd?"

"I just want to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about! You broke up with me and went out with Viperine."

"I know, I'm sorry for doing that. But seeing you tonight, with him, made me realize that I still want you. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you back."

"Is that all I am to you? A toy that, when you see another boy with me, you want. But as soon as you get bored you leave?"

"N-No! It's not like that at all."

"Then what _is_ it like Clawd?" Her eyes burned with passion, staring him down.

Ears drooping, he fell to his knees. His golden eyes stared at the ground. It was truly pitiful to behold and she felt her heart pull slightly at his display of humility.

"Draculaura, I need you. Without you my life has no purpose. I thought you'd be better without me, but I can't let you go."

"Why would you ever think that?"

"You're vampire hierarchy and I'm just a dog. But I'd take a silver bullet for you. Please, Lala, take me back."

"Oh, Clawd."

Tearing up, she wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up, grinning as they spun around. Collin leaned out the window to watch the happy couple. It almost reminded him of he and his wife back home in Ireland. Sure he was a college student, but that's because he was going back for his Master's degree. Waving goodbye to his new friend, he headed back to the restaurant to pick up his sister and her boyfriend, They hopped in with wide smiles. This entire night had been Gar's idea. You see, he hated sharing. Bonnie was his and, unfortunately, a depressed Draculaura took up quite a bit of time. So he came up with the idea to get Collin to make Clawd jealous so he would be begging for her back. And of course it worked. His plans always did.

"So, the perfect couple is back together?" the shapeshifter enquired.

"Yup. Are you going to keep up your end?"

"Of course. If Eliza asks, you were studying our school's architecture and **not **pretending to be a teenager to avoid her mother's birthday party."

"Thanks guys."

"Any time."

He pulled up to the school, hugging them both and giving Bonnie a kiss on the cheek as she bayed him farewell. Then he drove off toward his hotel while they headed back to her dorm for a night well-deserved sleep. 

_**Sorry I took so long to update everyone…**_


End file.
